Mirage
by h.xp.e
Summary: Atlantis Jackson is your average school girl, living in an average town. Until one year on July 4th Jason Blossom mysteriously died. As the secrets of his death are unravelled Atlantis finds herself caught up in the mystery. JugheadJones/OC All characters aside from Atlantis and her mother are owned by the cw. This is my first Fanfic, forgive me if its bad. Read if you like Jughead
1. Chapter 1: The River's Edge Part I

_Every small town has it's shadows_

I was walking my dog, as I do every morning, my large irish wolfhound bounded through the trees, never straying too far from my side. I'd trained him to be loyal, to stick by me, just in case I was ever put in danger.

The fallen leaves and muddy ground coated my shoes and left distinct footprints as I moved, dodging the trees and low branches as we walked through the woods. It was always quiet out here, most people were still enveloped in the comfort of their own beds so early in the morning, that's why I like it out here in the misty woods at 6 in the morning. The tranquility of the woods always calmed me, but, not then, not on july 4th.

Usually the only noise around me was the sound of twigs snapping beneath my feet or the sound of Zeus bounding through the trees, enjoying himself. And I was comforted by that sound, was.

I turned to keep my eye on Zeus when a loud piercing gunshot rang through the forest, my whole body clenched up and I stood frozen in my spot. Zeus letting out a loud threatening howl as he bounded back to me. My eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights, a few seconds after the gunshot had halted I motioned for Zeus to follow me and we ran.

I didn't stop running until I reached my mom's house, my house. Hurriedly rummaging through my pockets to find my house keys before stuffing them into the lock and practically diving through my door. Zeus closely following behind and once we were both inside I slammed the door shut, my back pressing up against it as I sunk down to the floor.

My lungs hurt and my legs ached, I'd run five miles, five miles in fear. I heard movement from upstairs and knew the sound I'd made must've woken my mom up. I quickly wiped away a small tear that had crawled down my face as I got up.

That's when my mom came downstairs, still mid way through tying up her dressing gown. She looked mad, her face formed a well practiced scowl, the lines in her forehead grew into creases as she stared down at me

"Are you okay?" She asked me, the tone she spoke with indicated that she was very clearly annoyed at the fact that I'd woken her up so early.

"Yeah..," I paused, my throat dry. "I'm fine mom, just raced Zeus back to the house." I plastered a fake smile on my face and looked up at her. "He won." I added. My mother nodded, turning and trudging back upstairs

I looked down at my shoes, the black material of my trainers now coated in another layer of dirt, I slid them off my feet and placed them on the wooden shoe rack by the front door. Moving quickly through the house and into the kitchen, I reached the back door where I let Zeus outside again.

We had a nice house, my mum was a lawyer, so she worked from home and was her own boss. Something I aspired to be in my own life. Although she had to take frequent business trips in order to promote her business. But I didn't mind, her being away gave me time for myself.

My dad had left us around three years ago, and after a long custody battle between the two the courts had sided with my mother on the basis that my father was away a lot because the base of his realtor operation was New York. Not long after he'd left my mom had spiralled, keeping herself composed outside the house but inside was a different story. She drank a lot and was very sad most of the time, she blamed me for my dad leaving, claiming I'd torn the family apart.

My phone lit up, snapping me out of my thoughts, as I was poured some cereal, a text from Jughead popping up on the screen.

' _Meet me at pop's in 10'_

I chuckled to myself, smiling down at my phone before moving the cereal to the side and putting a post-it note on it that said 'For mom'. I then grabbed my bag from the bar stool next to the counter and heading back down the hallway and out the front door.

Gently this time I closed the door behind me and locked it before sliding my keys into my back pocket. I glanced over the street, I lived opposite Archie and Betty, which made me close to the two. Both their lights were off so I assumed they were still asleep.

I moved down the pavement and to my car, a retro silver Karmen Gear which I'd spent my life savings on buying and restoring, my pride and joy. I slid my car keys into the door and turned them, the car door clicked and I pulled it open. The red leather interior greeted me as I sat down, my hands reached up and ran over the smooth, varnished wood of the steering wheel. I took a deep breath, the hot air from my lungs leaving a dense mist in the cool air.

* * *

The lights in Pop's were dim but visible, the pink tinted LED's glowing ever so slightly so that people could still see that they were open. I headed up to the main entrance and went inside. The comforting ring of the entrance bell echoed through the store. I looked down the booths and spotted the O-so-famous beanie of Jughead Jones, my best friend.

I smiled and pushed the events of this morning to the back of my mind as I weaved my way down the narrow aisle and slid into the side of the booth opposite Jug.

"Good mo-orning." He said as he pushed a tall vanilla milkshake across the table towards me. He looked up from his burger and grinned. "I ordered your favourite." I returned the smile and grabbed the straw of the milkshake, taking a long sip of the smooth liquid and smiling.

"Thanks Jug." I replied, reaching over to steal one of his fries and then popping it into my mouth. He opened his mouth in faux shock and gasped.

"Atlantis, how dare you." but I merely smirked in reply, knowing he would never truly be mad.

* * *

It was now monday morning, a week later, which meant it was time to go back to school after a whole summer off. My alarm went off at 7, it went off so late because after what happened last saturday I'd been too scared to walk Zeus out in the morning.

Groaning in annoyance I rolled out of bed and pressed snooze on my phone alarm. I rubbed my eyes and leant my elbows on my legs. I'd been up late last night, which, thinking about it now, was not a good idea.

Standing up I reached out and grabbed my hoodie from my doorknob and slid it on. Quietly opening my door and heading downstairs into the kitchen. Tip-toeing so that I didn't wake up my mom.

Once I'd reached the kitchen and opened the back door, the cold breeze from outside woke me up as I reached outside to grab Zeus' dog bowl. I plonked the bowl on the counter, pulling open the fridge door and grabbing the dog meat and then using a spoon I plonked some in Zeus's dog bowl.

"Zeus," I whispered. "Here boy." I finished as I placed the dog bowl on the mat next to his water bowl. The distinct sound of pawprints got louder as Zeus travelled from his bed to his bowl, immediately tucking into his food.

Once both Zeus and I were fed I walked back upstairs, going back into my room and getting ready for the day.

I closed the door behind me and as expected Jughead was waiting for me outside. Smiling down at him.

"Hey stranger." I said, skipping down my steps and meeting him on the pathway. "How are you?" Jug looked up at me, a grave look on his face.

"Did you hear about Jason?" He asked, his voice serious.

"No, I've been cramming all weekend, I have a history test today. Why? What happened?" I was shaking my head as I spoke.

"He drowned." Jughead had said it so blatantly that the shock hit me hard. Big things never really happened in our small town, it was mediocre, boring even. "I'm going to write a book about it." I took a deep breath, snapping out of my thoughts of dread.

"About his death? Why?"

"'Cause I think it's going to be interesting." He replied nonchalantly. I nodded, Jughead was a great writer, it's what he spent the majority of his time doing, so if he's going to channel his emotions into a creative output I'm not going to argue with it.

"We need to get to school." I said, bringing the conversation to a close. Both of us chucking our headphones in and walking to school in silence.

As we reached the tall school entrance of Riverdale High, Jughead and I parted ways, our lockers being on opposite sides of the school, I gave him a soft wave as he left, he gave me a smile before turning and heading left down the hall.

I turned right and made my way to my locker, it being next to Archies I saw him every morning.

"Hey Archie." I said as I opened my locker, Archie looked up from the notepad he was reading and shot me a grin.

"Atlantis, it's been a while." He said, his eyes flicking back to the notepad after he spoke. "Still short I see." I scrunched my face up at his joke.

"Ouch." I grabbed my books from my locker and snuck a peak of what was on the notepad he was holding so close to his chest. "What've you got there? A new diary?" I joked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He let out a small chuckle.

"Nah, just..," He paused "I've been writing the s-" He was cut off when my locker was slammed shut, Reggie leaning on it and having no respect for my presence, as usual. I rolled my eyes.

"Classy." I mumbled under my breath.

"Bro, you are ready for football. I'm not kidding you dude you got ripped." I sighed and began to walk away as I heard Reggie start to talk about how much weight Archie was lifting. The bell rang soon after I left and that's when I bumped into Betty.

She was showing around a very unfamiliar face, I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Betts!" I yelled, walking up to her as she turned around. "Who's this?" I asked, gesturing to the new girl. The raven haired girl stuck her hand out to me.

"Veronica Lodge, and you are?" Veronica spoke up, slowly I took her hand and shook it, slightly taken aback at her abruptness.

"Atlantis Jackson, welcome to Riverdale." I replied, realising that this was the new girl I'd heard rumours about, the one whose dad was in jail for fraud. A new yorker, and posh by the look of her matching top and pencil skirt, a delicate string of pearls rested on her neck.

I felt slightly intimidated in my plain outfit, a rough worn pair of red doc martins, black jeans, and a black jumper that said '#savethebees'. I tugged the strap of my leather satchel further up on my shoulder and turned back to Betty.

"So what's the social scene like here? Any nightclubs?" Veronica asked, Betty was about to answer when Kevin popped up out of the blue and dispelled his socialite knowledge to us.

"A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights; football games and then tailgate parties at the Mall-mart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale, and Sunday nights; Thank God for HBO.

"Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller. Veronica is new here Kevin is-" Betty's introduction was cut off when Veronica piped up and finished her sentence.

"Gay, thank god, let's be best friends." Veronica was now sporting a grin.

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" Betty and I looked at Kevin in shock, Veronicas grin was gone.

"Seriously Kev?" I whispered to him, even though everyone could still hear me. Betty, Kevin and I slowly turned our faces back to Veronica who had her hands clasped in front of her defensively.

"That he's the Devil incarnate? I stand by my father. Does everyone here know?" I nodded as Veronica's eyes flicked between the three of us. "Wonderful, ten minutes in and I'm already the blue jasmine of Riverdale high." She then walked off, Betty shot Kevin a glare before following the tourist down the hall. I followed Betty's example and gave Kevin a stern look.

"What?" He asked, shrugging.

"You have a tendency to be very blunt Kev. Now come one before we lose them." I grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction Betty and Veronica went.

* * *

The tour we were giving Veronica was almost up and with all the stops Veronica made to let out a sarcastic comment about how dingy our school was it had taken up the whole of first period. The bell had just rung and people were slowly beginning to pour out of their classes.

Down the hall Archie was exiting his free period class and Veronica's eyes immediately attracted themselves to his figure as he stopped to wait for his friends. She grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her close, lowering her voice slightly.

"Theres the hottie we were with last night." She said, still holding onto Betty's arm.

"His names Archie." I pointed out, raising my finger to point at him subtly.

"The red-headed Ansel Elgort." She continued, gushing over him. Veronica let go of Betty's arm and straightened up. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked the group. We all spoke up at the same time.

"No, he's straight" Kevin said.

"No, we're just friends." Betty's voice had a tinge of sadness to it.

"No, I don't like him like that." I said, finishing my sentence after everyone else.

Veronica looked between the three of us, and let out a small laugh.

"In that case, mind putting in a word? I've tried every flavour of boy but orange." She said as we began walking down the hall.

"Orange?" I said and she shot me a wink. That was when Kevin spoke up.

"Actually, to clarify, Betty and Archie aren't dating but they are endgame." Betty made and annoyed expression and clicked her fingers.

"You should ask him to the Semi-formal then." Veronica stated, glancing at Betty as Betty's cheeks began to flush a subtle shade of pink.

"She should," Kevin spoke in agreement. "But I heard it might get cancelled, because of what happened to Jason, they're gonna tell us at the assembly."

"Who is this Jason and what happened to him?" I sighed, still not knowing all the details myself, just the rumours that I'd heard down the halls and what Jug had told me. Although I trusted Jug's story more than the whispers in the wind because Jug had heard and gone down to the river when Cheryl was found.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said as I moved away from the three and heading towards the gym where the assembly was being held.


	2. Chapter 2: The River's Edge Part II

Cheryl stood in front of the school, on the lectern, dressed in all black, a veil covered half of her face. Her posture almost doll-like as she stood pin straight in her mourning dress. Lips lathered in a colour-matched lipstick. The rest of the school and I sat silently watching her as she internally counted down to zero, she coughed and spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you for that moment of silence" Everyone's eyes were on Cheryl as she readied herself to speak properly in front of the school. I was sitting at the back next to Jug, both of us intrigued by Cheryl's behaviour. "Many of you were lucky enough to know my brother personally. Each and every one of you meant the world to Jason." I rolled my eyes, Jughead pulled his laptop closer as he too made a small gesture of annoyance. I'm not one to speak ill of the dead but Jason was a grade A jackass with the attitude to match. "I loved my brother" Cheryl continued her speech. "He was and always will be my soulmate, so I speak with confidence only a twin could have, Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year in mourning, Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back-to-school semi-formal." As Cheryl finishes her words the majority of the crowd cheers, pleased that their plans won't go to waste. "But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all."

Cheryl steps down from the lectern, the telltale clicks over her louboutins followed her as she walked and sat down in her set. Our principal steps up, calling the assembly to a close and encouraging us to head to our next classes quickly.

* * *

' _Tales of the o-old, of the secre-ets we hold.'_

Archie nervously played his song through the speakers quietly on his computer, eyes darting between us, trying to figure out what our reactions were and if we liked it. The song was good, the tune rough and the nerves were audible in his voice but the pride Archie had in it made me smile. Betty was smiling too, staring directly at Archie in admiration.

"Can I join?" Veronica's voice injected, she stood at the end of our lunch table holding a tray of food in her hands. At the sound of her voice Archie closed his laptop quickly, not ready to let a stranger listen to the music he held so dear.

"Yeah." Betty replied after a second of silence, gesturing to the spot opposite her and beside me. I grabbed my lunch and moved myself over slightly to give Veronica more room.

"What are we doing?" asked Veronica as she began to set up her lunch, arranging the food out neatly as she peered over at the rest of us.

"Listening to one of Archie's songs." Betty said, glancing over to Archie and grinning. Kevin leant into the table.

"You know, I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good." He said, surprised at the hidden talent of Archie Andrews.

"Wait, that was you singing?" Veronica questioned, pointing to Archie. "Something you wrote?" She continued.

"It's rough." Archie replied, scratching the back of his neck and looking embarrassed.

"It's great Arch, if that's rough, a good version is gonna be incredible." I said, trying to rid Archie of his embarrassment. He looked up and smiled at me in gratitude.

"Is that your thing? Music? Are you doing something with that?" Veronica asked, leaning her head on her hand as she flirted with the red head.

"That's the plan." Archie replied, picking at his lunch. "So how's your first day going?" eager to change the subject and move the spotlight away from him, therefore placing it onto Veronica.

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be-"

"More obsessed with you?" Kevin finished. "Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year, though, it's all about Cheryl trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow." Kev's voice was laced with annoyance as he spoke about Cheryl.

"Her brother did die Kev, he may have been an ass and she may be creepy but it still sucks. Maybe have some respect." I said as he finished, my tone flat as I spoke. Kev looked at me and quietened down. Opposite us Archie was looking around and seeming distant from the group.

"Hey, I should go." He said as he grabbed his laptop and the rest of his stuff and stood up from the table. "I got that meeting with Grundy and then football tryouts, so.." He trailed off and Veronica piped up.

"Football? Is there anything you don't do?" Archie didn't reply and just continued to walk off.

"Before you ask, Blue Jasmine, no she has not asked him to the semi-formal yet." Kevin said, speaking more to Betty than Veronica.

"Not yet," Betty said. "And don't talk about Archie." She finished, matching Kevin's tone as the infamous Cheryl Blossom rocked up to our table. I let out a small groan.

"Right, that's my cue to leave before Cheryl tries to get this," I gestured to myself. "in a River Vixens outfit." I grabbed my books from the table and scampered off. Behind me I could hear Cheryl yelling.

"Just come to tryouts."

* * *

"I'm so annoyed that both of you are dragging me along to this ridiculous exposé of power." I said as Betty and Veronica let go of my arms, having dragged me to the River Vixens tryouts. I felt ridiculous dressed in the gym clothes the school had decided to make regulation; a yellow and white baseball T and Black shorts.

We were a few minutes late to tryouts because of my protests, and because of this Cheryl noticed us walking in. Her eyes locked on me and she stood up. I took a deep breath. My toes were turning in as I stood there awkwardly. Cheryl looming closer.

"Atlantis Jackson, you came." She said happily, pulling me into the fakest hug I'd ever been in. "I don't need to see you, you're in." She said, holding up a bag that she pulled out a River Vixens uniform. "As Riverdales Gymnastics champion three years running, You're always welcome in the River Vixens."

"Cheryl, I quit gymnastics for a reason." I said as I took the uniform from her. She ignored me and turned to the other two girls I was standing with.

"Veronica, Betty, you'll need to tryout." She said before leaving us and going back to her 'throne' at the judging panel with her two mannequins, as she called them.

"Right, well, I'm in, so I'm gonna go now, and get out of this ridiculous outfit before I die in it." I said, turning around and walking back out of the gym with the uniform in my hand.

I headed back into the girl's locker room and got changed back into more comfortable clothes, stuffing the uniform into my bag and shutting my locker when I was done. I quickly exited the school grounds and walked down the street in the direction of my house. Checking my watch, it was 4:15. I sighed and began to run home.

* * *

I closed the door behind me as I got home, my mother waiting in the living room when I got back. She stood up as I entered, head hanging low. My mum was mad, her arms were crossed and her lips pursed together.

"You're late and you didn't call." She said, her tone stern. I sighed, rubbing my hand down my arm as I closed myself off.

"I'm sorry mum, I was at cheerleading tryouts with Betty and Veronica." I glanced up slightly, her threatening face made my turn away quickly and divert my gaze back to the ground.

"I couldn't care less if you were cooking dinner for the president, you broke the rules. Get upstairs and don't come down for the rest of the night." Her arms uncrossed as she pointed to the stairs and gestured for me to go up them. Quickly I ran up the stairs straight into my room and closed the door behind me. Taking a deep breath and relaxing.

I dumped my stuff on my bed as I heard my mum's car drive away, I then opened the window of my room and climbed down to the ground. As I reached the front of my house again I could see Archie and his dad having a conversation on their porch. Both of them looking rather emotional about it.

Archie's dad turned away and walked back inside leaving Archie in a state. Arch turned back around and spotted me across the street, he sent me a small smile as I crossed the road. Walking across the pavement and up onto his porch, sitting on the railing beside him.

"Hey." He said as I sat down, he seemed upset.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he merely nodded in reply and then changed the subject.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" He asked, not at all enthused about the prospect. I sighed.

"Maybe, I don't know. Kev asked if I wanted to join him as friends, but Jugs not going so.., I'm not sure if I will either."

"I'm taking Betty and Veronica." He said distantly. I laughed.

"Really? Well I have to go then, anything to see how that pans out." I replied, chuckling slightly which made Arch laugh too.

* * *

The music in the dance was loud and the lights were dim. I was wearing a simple black dress with a rose gold belt which wasn't the best idea as the metal reflected the lights that were going off in the gym.

My eyes were glued to the door as I waited for Archie to turn up with a girl on each arm. It was a few minutes before he entered. Betty and Veronica placed either side of him, I grinned and walked over to the trio.

"Hello!" I yelled over the music so they could hear me. Veronica and then Archie excused themselves from the group to either go find someone to talk to or just to find a dance partner.

It was a few moments after they left that Cheryl spoke up, giving us another monologue about her brother.

"Good evening, friends. Are you all having a good time?" The crowd of people listening to Cheryl cheered in reply. "As honorary chairperson and de facto queen of tonight's semi-formal, it is my great pleasure to introduce this evening's main entertainment. To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, tonight, they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night Jason and I were conceived. This one's for you, JJ." Cheryl exited the stage and Josie and her pussycats began to sing harmoniously through their microphones.

Kevin walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him and we began dancing, both of us keeping an eye on Betty and Archie, who were dancing together a few metres away.

* * *

After the semi-formal a select few of us had been invited to Cheryl's creepy mansion for an after party.

Reggie, Archie, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, her mannequins and I were drinking from red cups at the leather couches either side of the coffee table. Cheryl was standing up with a cup in her hand, addressing the group.

"It's game time at chez Blossom kids, and we're going old school." She paused for dramatic effect. "Seven minutes in heaven." She finished and placed a bottle on the coffee table. "Who goes first, I vote A for Archie. Anyone care to second?" She said, looking directly at Archie who was standing very awkwardly at the side of the group.

"Actually I-"

"I second it!" A very, very drunk Reggie spoke up, happily taking a sip of his drink and pointing in excitement at Archie "Yes Archie, Yes!" He continued. Messily using his entire body to express his enthusiasm.

"Alright, gather round." Cheryl spoke as she leant down to spin the bottle. Her hand was resting on it as she looked up at Archie. "Let's see who's riding the ginger stallion tonight." I screwed my face up at her comment, I could feel Archies uncomfort from beside him as I rested on the arm of the couch. Cheryl let go of the bottle and it span around on the table, I leant in to watch it as it slowed down, ready to pick its victim. And as it slowed down it landed silently on me.

"Ohh no way!" Reggie snickered pointing to me.

"It's clearly pointing to, Atlantis." My eyes were wide as I looked up at Cheryl and the across to Archie and then down to Betty who looked up at me sadly.

"I'm not doing this Cheryl." I said, getting ready to stand up and move away from the group.

"That's up to you." She said, smiling facetiously. "But if you don't, house rules decree that the hostess takes your turn." I sighed, my hand squeezed Betty's shoulder and I stood up, Archie and I following Cheryl over to the closet. Archie opened the door for me and I walked inside, he followed behind me and Cheryl closed the door behind us.

The closet was dimly lit but Archie and I could still see each other. We both sighed.

"I know her brother died, but Cheryl truly is the antichrist" I said, Archie smiled and laughed quietly as I finished my sentence.

"I'm glad I'm stuck in here with you and not someone else." He said quietly, looking down at me. I looked back up at him, our eyes catching each other.

"I'm glad I'm stuck in here with you too." I mumbled quietly.

"6 minutes 20 seconds." He said as he looked down at the phone screen, the timer ticking down to 0. "Ask me a deep probing question to fill time." He cringed slightly and I giggled.

"Are your songs for anyone, or for yourself?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to make too much noise in case people were listening in from outside. Archie took a deep breath in as he readied his answer.

"They're for someone." He answered, I was about to ask who but he continued quickly. "Now my turn, what happened to you last year?" I gulped, I'd always hoped secretly that no one would ask me why I went away last year, why I left school for three months and then acted like it never happened, because that's my secret.

"Nothing, I just went on a trip." I lied, fiddling with my thumbs as I spoke. "Do you like Betty, or are you just friends."

"We're not 'just' friends, we're best friends. I've never felt 'whatever I'm supposed to feel' with betty." I stepped closer slightly.

"But have you felt it?"

"Once..," He paused "Over the summer. Have you?" My eyes met his and I took a moment to think.

"Maybe, I don't know." My voice went silent as I looked back up at him. "There's a lot more to you than it seems isn't there?" I asked.

"You have no idea." He replied, inching closer to me. I looked back down at my feet.

"Your turn, ask me a question." I said, my heartbeat rising as he got closer. I looked back up at him before continuing. "Ask me anything you want." My breath hitched as he leant his forehead against mine, his hand reaching out to touch mine. He leant in again to kiss me but I stopped him "We shouldn't do this, I don't want to hurt anyone." I whispered.

"We definitely shouldn't do this." He agreed, but neither of us moved apart, in fact we just moved closer together. Then Archie closed the gap, bringing his lips to mine. For a moment I was shocked but then I relaxed, my lips moving against his as my hand crept up and found its way to the back of his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his hair, the faint hum of the slow song playing outside the closet only added to the moment. Archie brought his hands to my waist pulling me closer, but then I stopped.

I let go of him and slowly pushed him away, breathing in deeply.

"I can't. I said, slightly out of breath. "I shouldn't have." I said again. The alarm of his phone went off before he could reply. "Time's up." I said, hurriedly pushing the door open and practically bolting out. I was still in earshot when I heard Reggie ask.

"How was Wednesday Addams?"

"Back off Reg." I heard Archie say as he moved to follow me out of Cheryls house.

Since Archie was a faster runner than me he caught up to my side quickly and grabbed my arm.

"Atlantis, wait." He said as he spun my body round to face him. "I'm sorry." I crossed my arms in an attempt to fight the chill from the crisp night air as I looked over to him. His expression one of genuine apology. "Are you cold? Here, have my jacket." He hurriedly pulled his tux jacket off his shoulders and held it out to me. Slowly I took it from him and swung it over my shoulders, sliding my hands down the long sleeves. The coat was massive on my small body, seeing as Archie was much taller and broader than I was. It was warm, and now so was I.

"You should find Betty." I mumbled. "Please don't tell anyone we kissed." I said, looking down at my feet, I pulled my arm out the bottom of the sleeve of his jacket and checked the time. It was 11:30, my mum was going to be back at 12 and I had to be back in my room before that. "I have to go." I said, not giving him a chance to say anything before I spun around and left, walking in the direction of my house, a tear crept out of my eye but I quickly wiped it away on my sleeve.

* * *

I climbed up the tree outside my window and closed my window behind me, quickly ridding myself of my dress and Archies jacket. Stashing them in my wardrobe before getting into my pajamas and sliding into my bed in defeat.

Grabbing my phone from my bedside table I switched it off and looked at the text I'd received from Jughead.

 _How was the dance :)_ He'd written, I smiled as more tears crept out of my eyes. Sniffling I wiped them way and sent a reply to him.

 _Should've stayed at home._ The text sent and moments later a reply came.

 _Did you want me to come over and talk?_ I honestly didn't want to tell Jug a single thing that had happened tonight

 _No, gonna head to sleep._ My reply was short and his came almost instantly.

 _Things will be better tomorrow x_ I smiled and shut my phone off, reaching down to the ground to grab my charger and plugging it in. Closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Little did I know, things would not be better tomorrow, in fact, things would only get a whole lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3: Touch of Evil Part I

At 12 'o'clock on the night of the dance, while I had been safe in my bed, Kevin and Moose had found Jason's bloated dead body floating at the side of the river. Jason's dead body, with a bullet in his head. Jason's body held secrets, secrets that would soon be revealed under the careful precision of a scalpel as he lay lifeless in the morgue.

The secret about hearing the gunshot on July 4th felt like nothing compared to the secret I was keeping from Jug this morning when he met me outside my house. As I walked up to him he opened his arms wide to greet me with a hug, which I gladly accepted. My head rested on his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened at the dance?" He asked me, and I shook my head. He released me from the safety of his arms and I stood facing him, my posture slouched and my head hanging low.

"I never wanna talk about that in my life." I said quietly, so we began walking to school, Jughead filling me in on every little detail about how Kevin and Moose had found Jason's body floating at the edge of the river the previous night. How the light from the full moon had illuminated his face as his dead body bobbed and rocked against the shoreline.

The two of us arrived at school and I started walking towards my locker, assuming Jug would've done the same but instead he followed me to mine. I looked at him in confusion and he gestured to the satchel hanging from his shoulder, indicating to me that he had all the books he needed for the day. We walked up to my locker to see Archie with his back to us. I gulped as I began to open my locker.

"Hey." Jughead said, causing Archie to turn around and face us. Archie didn't say anything as he looked at the both of us. I kept my head dead straight as to not make eye contact with Archie. "Do you think I can use Jason Blossom's death as an excuse to get out of P.E 'Sorry coach I'm too depressed and freaked out right now to do pull-ups'"

"Don't joke about Jason Blossom." Archie said abruptly, shaking his head and closing his locker. I sighed and took my last book out of my locker, gently closing it as I listened to the two boys have their conversation.

"What?" Jug said. "Sardonic humour is just my way of relating to the world" Archie stared down at me as I held tightly onto my books. "Ugh" Jug started looking off down the hallway. "Look, it's the rich kids from the Goonies." I peeked around Archies tall figure and watched as Reggie and his goons began to walk down the hallway. Slowly I closed my locker.

"Alright, I'm out." Jughead said before looking down at me. "You coming?" He asked, both of us having bio first period. I shook my head.

"No, I'll see you in class okay." I said distantly. Jug nodded and walked off, pushing his way past the blockade that was Reggie.

"Watch it, Donnie Darko." Reggie sneered at Jughead and I winced, my fingers digging into the cover of my textbook. I directed my gaze to Archie.

"Look, thanks for not saying anything." I said in a rush. "I have to find Betty, explain to her what happened."

I quickly turned away from Archie and walked off in the opposite direction when I saw Betty and Kevin walking down the hall. I picked up my pace slightly to catch up to them.

"Betty can I talk to you." I said as I grabbed her arm, she stopped walking and turned to me, crossing her arms.

"What?" She asked me, her tone portrayed her to be mad.

"About last night. Nothing happened." I said, knowing she knew what I was referring to. "I just couldn't stand the idea of Cheryl going in there with Archie, I know you'd have hated more. Please don't be mad at me." I said, my words rushing out my mouth in a jumble. As I spoke Betty's strong demeanour weakened, clearly seeing how desperate I was for her to forgive me.

"I can't be mad at two people at once, and if what you say is true I guess I can forgive you." I let out a sigh of relief as Betty continued. "It's not nearly as bad as what Veronica did, so.." I nodded a small smile on my face as Betty forgave me.

"What did Veronica do?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Now we got called to the office so we have to go." She gestured to Kevin and herself. "I'll see you in bio." I flashed them both a smile and headed in the direction of the lab.

As I was walking the school intercom switched on and Principal Weatherbee's voice began talking.

"Good morning students, this is your principal speaking. There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally. So let me state clearly, it is happening, as scheduled. Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention to Sheriff Keller." There was a clicking noise and the Kevins dad began speaking.

"Most of you already know the details, but your classmate Jason Blossom's body was found late Saturday night. So as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide. It is an open and ongoing investigation." Another click.

"And may I interject, neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged, and his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. #RiverdaleStrong." I rolled my eyes at Cheryls input, of course she would say something so devious.

Another click.

"If you know anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's killer, or anything about what happened to him on July 4th, I strongly urge you to come forward immediately. You can speak with me or Principal Weatherbee. A death like this wounds us all. Let's not let Jason down." The second bell rang and everyone spilled into class, me arriving last for a reason unbeknownst to me.

As soon as I got into the class I spied Jug sitting in the seats at the front and I hurried to sit next to him, dropping my books onto the table as our teacher entered the classroom through the rear door.

"Seats, everyone. Pair off, gloves on, scalpels up." He said as he rummaged through his bag and headed to the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom.

I slowly looked down at the dead frog that was placed on the desk in front of Jughead and I. I gulped, staring at the dead animal in front of me, my hand started shaking and I looked over to Jug.

"I can do it if you want, you can take notes." He said, placing his gloved hand over mine in an attempt to comfort me. I quickly nodded and pulled open my book, grabbing my pen from my pocket, still shaking as I did so.

"This is just a toned down version of a morgue.." I whispered under my breath as I stared at the frog. From behind me I could hear Cheryl talking, her voice slowly getting louder until she slammed the scalpels blade straight into the frog. I jumped and grabbed onto Jughead's arm as we both turned quickly to look at her.

"-in fact, I'm amazing." She said as she did so, continuing on from what she'd been saying to Archie. Jughead averted his gaze from Cheryl back to me.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I got this, just breath." His tone soft and comforting, I closed my eyes and followed his advice slowly inhaling and exhaling as many people in the room started their dissections.

Class was over and I hurriedly got up from my seat, my breathing was jagid and heavy and all I knew was that I needed to be somewhere quiet. It was lunch so everyone was outside, Jughead had grabbed my books and was following closely behind me as I headed down the hall. I turned down the corner to the dark room and went inside. Flipping the switch by the door which flashed up a sign saying for people not to enter.

My breath was even more varied now and I was starting to cry. That's when Jughead entered, he closed the door quickly behind him and I turned to him. Tears were slowly streaming down my face, his face softened as he saw me. My hand was over my mouth and he slowly approached me. Gently taking my face in his hands and directing my gaze up to him, his thumbs wiped the tears from under my eyes away as he spoke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-I heard it Jug." I started sobbing harder, my words coming out in waves as I caught my breath. "I-I-I"

"Slow down, Atlantis" He moved me and pulled a chair out for me to sit on, he then grabbed one for himself and sat opposite me, his hand rested on my leg as he comforted me. "Tell me what happened." He said after a few moments of stroking my back.

"I.." I looked Jug directly in the eye, tears still falling from my eyes. "I heard him die Jug, I-I heard Jason die." I burst into tears again and Jug quickly got off his seat and pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair.

"What do you mean you heard him die?" He whispered to me as I sobbed into his chest.

"I heard the gun." I croaked out as I pulled away from him "I heard the gun." I repeated in a small whisper. The tears from my eyes now dry and I was left sobbing quietly.

"Atlantis, you have to tell Principal Weatherbee." Jug pulled away from the hug. "It could help with the investigation." I shook my head.

"I can't. I can't Jughead." I said, becoming more composed as I stood up.

"I'll come with you, would you tell him if I came with you?" I nodded feebly and Jughead grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the Dark room and along the empty halls to Principal Weatherbee's office. Jugheads hand reached out to grab the doorknob and I started to panic.

"Jug stop." I said, grabbing his outstretched hand in panic. "I should just go to cheer practice, and not say anything." I mumbled.

"Atlantis..," He started. I locked eyes with Jughead and knocked on the door. I few seconds later Principal Weatherbee opened the door and invited the two of us in.

"How may I help you two?" He asked as Jug and I sat down in the seats in front of his desk. I warily looked over at Jug head and he moved his chair closer to mine, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze, reassuring me and telling me it's okay. "Are you okay Miss Jackson?" Principal Weatherbee asked me directly, I gulped.

"I..," I looked back over to Jughead and he gave me a small nod. "I have something that may help with the investigation." I said, my voice quiet and I felt so small in comparison to everyone else.

"Don't be afraid to tell me Miss Jackson, anything that can aid the investigation is appreciated." Principal Weatherbee said as he leant forward on his desk.

"Uh," I croaked slightly, paused, took a deep breath, then continued. "I was walking my dog on July 4th, in the morning, about 6am. I heard..," I gulped, looking back to Jughead, he squeezed my hand again, and stroked his thumb over the back of my hand. "I heard a gunshot in-in the forest." Principal Weatherbee took in the information and nodded.

"Miss Jackson, Mr Jones, thank you this information is very helpful. You may go." He said, scribbling my name down on a notepad. I stood up from my seat, letting go of Jughead's hand and leaving the Principal's office. Once the door was closed behind us I inhaled deeply and then turned to Jug.

"Thank you." I said, looking up at him, he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Talk to me straight away next time, don't let it hurt you. Okay?" I nodded in reply.


	4. Chapter 4:Touch of Evil Part II

After the meeting with Principal Weatherbee I went straight home, heading straight upstairs into my room and shutting the door behind me. I'd been sat at my computer desk since then, editing a mass of photos I'd taken in order to get my mind of things.

My window faced the street and I sat in front of it at my desk until the sun went down. Not focusing on the street until I saw Jughead sitting on Archie's porch, waiting for the ginger to come home. But why was he waiting? I stood up slightly, leaning closer to my window as I saw Archie walking up the street, Jughead stood up as he arrived. The two began speaking, arguing, and it was getting pretty heated as the two clearly got riled up about the situation.

Then something Archie said shocked Jughead, I moved away from my window and grabbed my phone, fumbling with the lock on it and pulling up my contacts list. Finding Jugs name, ready to call him as soon as he left Archie.

Jug turned away from Archie, but Archie grabbed Jugheads arm, the two of them looked at each other. Jugheads expression looked saddened and my heart ached for him. Jug cared about Archie, despite being mad at him. The boys heads snapped up to look at Archies front door as his dad came out, saying something to the two of them. Archie then let go of Jugs arm and Jug walked off own the street.

I pressed the call button on my phone and held it up to my ear. I watched as Jug pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

" _Atlantis?"_

"I saw you and Archie from my window. Are you okay?" I asked him, spinning around on my desk chair.

" _Yeah, fine. Archie heard the gunshot too."_ He replied.

"Is he gonna tell Principal Weatherbee?" I asked him.

" _I don't think so, he has.., reasons not to?"_ I sighed and moved back around to face the window.

"Okay."

" _My phones gonna die, I'll see you at school tomorrow."_ He said, sighing.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Juggie." I hung up the phone and closed my laptop. I needed sleep.

* * *

Jughead and I were in the student lounge at school the next day, Reggie was telling all of his football mates about how The sheriff had pulled him to the Principal's office for questioning.

"And Sheriff Keller's grilling me, Mantle the Magnificent, 'Cause I'd want Blossom dead." He rolled his eyes, playing with the football he had in his hands. "When he was, like, the only good quarterback we had. And speaking of offensive tight-ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Moose, because here's another unsolved mystery. What exactly were you and Kevin doing at the river, huh? Or does being with the sheriff's son give you a free pass?" He turned around to look at Kevin and Betty behind him "Keller?"

Betty then whispered something to Kevin.

"I don't care what he says." Kevin replied, slightly louder than Betty's whisper.

"I mean, let's think about it. If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not gonna be a jock, right? Now let's be honest, Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid? Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak, like Jughead?" Reggie continued with his hypotheses on what happened to Jason, turning to face Jughead and I. Jughead merely glared at Reggie, uninterested in his accusations. "What was it like, Suicide Squad?" Jughead rolled his eyes, from beside him I crossed my arms and glared at Reggie. "When you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like After?" Jughead raised his eyebrows, playing along with Reggie.

"It's called necrophilia." Jug paused. "Can you spell it?" He added, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Reggie stood up.

"Screw you. You little-" He jumped over the table in front of him and charged in our direction. Jughead and I straightened up. As Reggie got closer to us I moved my body in front of Jughead.

"Tone it down and back off, Edward Scissorhands." I said, pushing my hand into Reggie's chest as he tried to get at Jughead. Reggie laughed and looked down at me.

"Got your girlfriend to protect you, Jughead?" He said, pointing to me. "Maybe you did it together, killed him as a couple?" He flicked a finger at my cheek and I flinched. From behind me Jugheads demeanor changed and he clenched his fists. That's when Archie intervened, pushing me backward and standing in front of Jughead and I.

"Leave 'em alone Reggie." He said.

"What do you care Andrews?" Reggie said, puffing his chest up to appear stronger.

"Nothing, Just leave them alone." Archie replied. Reggie then looked between the three of us.

"Holy crap. Did you three do it together? Was it some sort of pervy cult thing?" He said, stepping closer to Archie. From behind him I scoffed. Everyone in the room watching this event occur.

"Puh-lease Reggie, if anyone killed him it's you. I hear you have a straight shot at captain now that your only competition is gone." I said, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow at him. Reggie clenched his jaw and formed a fist in his hand.

"You bi-" Reggie started but he was cut off when Archie shoved him backwards. He turned his direction from me and stared directly at the ginger, shaking his head and laughing before lunging at Archie. Shoving him into the vending machine, breaking the glass.

"Hey!" Jughead yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him before trying to grab Archie and pull him away from Reggie. But the fight had already broken out. Archie shoved himself and Reggie over the sofa behind them and the two went tumbling into the ground. Reggie being stronger got the upper hand and pinned Archie to the floor. An aggravated Jughead pulling violently at Reggies Shoulders but it didn't' phase him. Moose and the other goons ran over and pulled Jughead off of him, and Jug flung in my direction both of us fell backwards into the table and a pang of pain flew up my wrist as the sound of a loud punch entered my ears.

With one punch, Reggie had knocked Archie out cold.

* * *

It was later on that day at the pep rally, Jughead and I were both watching from afar, neither of us wanting to get too caught up in the crowd. I shivered slightly in my River Vixens uniform, despite having missed the practice Cheryl insisted I be there. But only for the main performance.

"I have to go." I said to Jughead as Archie headed our way, giving him back his jacket which he then put on. I smiled at him, picked my pom poms up from the ground and joined the cheer squad on the field.

It was raining and the grass was wet. The mayor held a black umbrella over her head to shelter herself and Principal Weatherbee has his hands in his pockets as he ducked down to speak into the microphone.

"Now to kickoff this pep rally, I'd like to hand it over to our very own Mayor McCoy." He moved out of the way to allow Mayor McCoy room to speak into the microphone.

"Thank you, Principal Weatherbee." She spoke into the microphone and gave the crowd a big smile. "It is heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this, but a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way. Tonight's pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past, and we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightest, Jason Blossom. We're with him tonight." She paused "Now please, join me in welcoming to the field our very own River Vixens," The crowd cheered and I smiled. "and their special guest stars, my daughter, Josie and her Pussycats!"

Josie started her song and the river vixens and I began our routine. As the song played and we ran through our routine in a perfection we'd never achieved in practice, Cheryl left the group and headed up on stage as the song came to a close. She walked over, a massive smile plastered on her face as she gave Josie a massive hug. Coach walked up as the two hugged.

"Put your hands together for the Riverdale bulldogs!" He said. The crowd obliging and giving a huge round of applause.

Archie and the rest of the football team broke through the banner and ran onto the pitch as the rest of the river vixens and I headed over to the edge of the field. I quietly left the pack and found Jughead hanging by the fence. My hair was soaked and so was his beanie.

"I'm so cold!" I yelled over the crowds cheering.

"Is that a hint?" He asked as he took off his denim jacket and handed it to me. I grinned and pulled the large jacket over my shoulder, relishing in the warmth it gave me.

"Come one, I need to go get changed, these clothes are soaked." I yelled as we walked in the direction of the locker rooms. I went inside and Jughead leant against the exterior wall.

I pulled some clothes out of my bag and pulled them on, hanging my river vixens uniform up in my locker before closing it I grabbed the umbrella I'd forgotten I had stashed inside and heading back outside.

I tapped Jughead on the shoulder and the two of us walked back to our spot by the fence, the umbrella keeping us relatively safe from the elements.

"Archie and I are going to Pop's after this. Did you wanna come?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Did you two kiss and make up while I was away?" I asked him, he let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I'd love too." I replied, a smile on my face.

"Cool." he said, grabbing the umbrella from my hand and holding it up higher so that he has some space above his head.

* * *

Jughead and I met up with Archie after the game and the three of us headed to Pop's. As we entered the neon diner we spied Be and Ve sitting at a booth a few metres away. Betty, looked at us, then back to Veronica before turning back to us.

"Did you guys wanna join us?" Betty asked.

"Yes, as long as you're buying." Jug said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the booth. Veronica moved over in her seat and Jughead slid in. Archie slid into the seat next to Betty and I stood there. Looking at the group. Jughead noticed me remaining standing and tapped his legs before looking back up at me. Gently I sat down onto his lap. Facing the group.

"And you are?" Veronica said to Jughead. He laughed.

"Jughead Jones." he replied playfully.

"The third." I added onto the end of his sentence.

"Jughead Jones the third." Veronica repeated laughing and that's when the conversation picked up and we all began laughing.

* * *

The next morning in bio I was sitting beside Jug at the back of the class. Both of us writing notes down in our books when Sheriff Keller and Principal Weatherbee. I stiffened, poking Jugheads arm, my eyes widening. Were they here for me? Cheryl stood up.

"You're here for me aren't you?" She said warily. "Because of the autopsy."

"We don't need to do this in front of your classmates, Cheryl." Principal Weatherbee said.

"It's alright principal Weatherbee." Cheryl said as he held out her hands, awaiting to be cuffed. "They'll find out soon enough."

"That won't be necessary." Sheriff Keller urged, holding his hand out to motion for her to put her hands down.

"Wait, find out what?" Veronica questioned from her seat beside Cheryl, who was now looking down at the raven haired girl.

"That I'm guilty." Cheryl replied distantly.

The three words Cheryl had spoken then shook me to my very core, Jughead and I shared a glance. Today, we'd found out that Jason Blossom didn't die on July 4th like we'd all thought, but over a week later.


	5. Chapter 5: Body Double Part I

From the rumours I'd heard spread around school after Cheryl had been pulled out of class, she'd lied to the Sheriff, her story a cover up for the real events that had happened that morning. And as class came to a close all I saw was Cheryl's parents pulling her down the hallway directly out of school.

Archie had come clean to Principal Weatherbee and his confession on top of mine had cleared Cheryls friends and I were sitting in the student lounge discussing the investigation.

"So are you two suspects now?" Veronica asked, pointing the Archie and I.

"My dad says we all are." Kevin said, taking a bite from his raspberry twirl. "Including me." He added

"Not me," Veronica said happily, relaxed in her chair. "I don't know these people."

"Guys!" Kev said excitedly "Should we maybe re-binge making a murderer on Netflix tonight?" Betty scoffed.

"Sorry, can't, Gotta stay late to work on the paper." Betty reached over and grabbed some food from the table.

"Count me out too." Ve said. "I've got a date tonight."

"You do?" Archie questioned.

"Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?" Kev pestered leaning closer to Ve.

"Hey, Vee-lo. I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at 8?" The groups heads turned to find the source of the voice and to my dismay it was none other than Chuck Clayton.

"I'll be waiting." Veronica said casually.

"Cool." Chuck replied as he pulled his jacket on and excited the lounge.

"Chuck Clayton? Seriously?" I said to her after he'd left the room. I was disgusted to be frank. Veronica didn't pick up on my annoyance and simply smiled at me proudly.

"He's kind of a player." Betty added, nodding her head.

"Who cares? He's the hottest of hot, and he's the varsity football coach's son. In Riverdale, that's like dating a Kennedy." Kev said, astonished at the talent for pulling guys that Veronica apparently had.

Betty then stood up and turned to me.

"Come on. I have something to show you." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me from my chair.

* * *

She stopped dragging me once we'd made it into the dusty, dingy print room that used to house the buzzing blue and gold, which was now dead. The air in the room felt dusty and hourse as I inhaled it so I left the door open as I entered

"The Blue and Gold?" I asked. Looking around and the dusty cloths covering old computers, moving further into the centre of the room by where Betty was.

"If print journalism is dead, what am I doing here?" I laughed and turned round to see Juggie leaning against the door. He walked over and stood beside me, both of us turning to look back at Betty. The two of us were confused as to why Betty had invited us here.

"The Blue and Gold isn't dead Jughead, just dormant." Betty said, Clasping her hands together. She then reached out and moved her finger down one of the computers, picking up a lot of dust which she proceeded to wipe onto her jeans. "But waking up." She rested her hands on one of the computers. "You're writing a novel about Jason Blossom's death right?" Jug pulled a magnifying glass from a jar and holding it up in my direction, looking at me through it and smiling.

"I am." He said to Betty whilst facing me. "Riverdale's very own 'In Cold Blood'" He said, I grinned at him before flicking the hand that held the magnifying glass. He lowered his hand, placing the magnifying glass gently down on the table before turning back to Betty as she spoke again.

"Which started out as a series of articles." She pointed out. "I'm hoping you'll come write for the Blue and Gold." She shrugged, clapping her hands down on her sides and stepping closer to us.

"I don't think the school magazines the right fit for my voice." Jug replied and put his hands in his pockets.

"Time magazine, maybe." I joked, Jughead playfully rolled his eyes and hit me gently in the arm.

"Jughead, Jason's death changed Riverdale." Betty stepped closer to us. "People don't wanna admit that, but it's true. We all felt it." She stopped walking when she was right in front of us. "Nothing this bad was supposed to happen in this town, but it did, and I wanna know why." She finished.

"Would I get complete freedom?" Jug asked, warming up to the idea of writing for the paper.

"I-I'll help, and I'll edit, and I'll suggest, but it's your story, your voice." Betty stumbled on her own words. Jughead pulled a face, which made me smile.

"It doesn't sound like complete freedom." He said jokingly. "But, I'm in." He added. Betty clapped her hands in joy.

"Okay great." She then turned to me. "What about you?" I looked up at her.

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself. "I'm not a writer." I said.

"You take AP english." Betty said pointedly. I sighed, she was right, I did take AP english, but only because I liked writing stories, fiction over non-fiction. Non-fiction was Juggies thing.

"If Juggies in, I'm in. But I wanna do all the photography for the paper." I said pointedly, Betty and Jug knew photography was my thing.

"Brilliant!" Betty exclaimed. "I have your first assignment." She paused. "There's one person who was at the river on July 4th that no one's talking about" I nodded my head, knowing immediately who she was talking about.

"Dilton Doiley and his scouts." Jug said, saying what we were all thinking. Juggie tapped his nose and then looked over to me, nodding his head in the direction of the door before we both turned and walked out of the news room.

* * *

The next morning Be, Ve and I were hanging out by Veronica's locker, gossiping about the date she had last night when Kev showed up. Eager to catch up on the details he'd missed out on.

"So, how'd it go with chuck?" He asked quickly. Veronica laughed.

"Chuck has muscles for days but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde or even Diablo Cody." Ve closed her locker as he sentence finished. From behind us the annoying voice on Mannequin 2 spoke up as the duo walked down the halls in search of Cheryl.

"Hey Veronica, how was the sticky maple last night?" She asked, snootily, walking down the hallways with their chins upturned.

"The what?" Veronica asked, annoyed,

"The sticky maple Chuck gave you last night."

"We had a brownie and a vanilla sundae if that's what you hyenas mean." Ve replied, her eyebrows scrunching up.

My phone then dinged and I pulled it out of my pocket, opening up the notification.

"Oh my god.." I said, showing Kev and Betty my phone screen. There, plain as day, was a selfie of Veronica and Chuck and poorly edited maple syrup stain photoshopped over Veronica's face.

"What?" Ve said, grabbing the phone from my hands and looking at it. "What the hell is a sticky maple?" She asked loudly, people walking down the halls stopping to look at her as she spoke.

"It's kind of what it sounds like." Kevin said before adding "It's a Riverdale thing." Veronica shook her head.

"No, it's a slut shaming thing, and neither am I a slut or am I going to allow myself to be shamed by Chuck Clayton." She said, shaking my phone in her hand as she spoke. "Does he really think he can get away with this?" She said in disbelieve. "Does he not know who I am?" She looked up from the phone and stared at us. "I will cut the brakes on his souped-up phallic symbol."

"Or we could go to Principal Weatherbee." Betty suggested.

"He's not gonna help Betts." I interjected.

"Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules" Ve said, her voice raised, she pushed my phone into my chest and walked in the direction of the boys locker room. Quickly I turned and walked behind her. "Well, I don't follow rules, I make them, and when necessary I break them." She said, angered at the situation. Her heels clicking loudly on the ground. "You guys wanna help me get revenge on Chuck? Good, but you better be ready to go full dark, no stars. What'd'ya say, in or out." She flung her gaze back to us before continuing to stomp towards the locker room. I followed her immediately, Betty however, paused for a second before following us with a sigh.

Veronica flung the door or the boys locker room open and shoved past the tall wet teenage boys that stared at her in bewilderment and confusion. Betty covered her eyes and averted her gaze as she followed behind the two of us.

In Veronica's rage she bumped into Archie, who was wearing nothing but a towel which had come loose as the two had collided. He scrambled to pick up the towel before it fell to the ground as he looked at us in shock.

"Veronica? Atlantis? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it." Ve moved her hair from her eyes and made an attempt to push past him but he stopped her.

"No-"

"I mean it Andrews, hit the showers and stay out of my way!" She yelled, shoving him aside.

Ve continued walking, not caring whether Archie was hurt or not. When she reached the tall Chuck Clayton, she coughed and he turned around to face her.

"Wow, Be and Ve and Anti. Menage-a-right-on." He clapped his hands together. "Ladies."

I folded my arms in front of my chest as he checked us out individually, eyes scanning up our bodys like we were mannequins there for his pleasure.

"This is disgusting." Ve said, ignoring his crude remark as she held her phone up. "Take it down."

"Whoa, why are you so wound up. It's a badge of honour and you're not exactly virgin territory." He said.

"A badge of honour is an award from the president. Not an cheap overlay you made on picsart." I interjected, Ve screwed her face up in disgust as he spoke.

"You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls, for any reason, under any circumstances, you jerk." Betty said, finding a small ounce of confidence as she spoke up.

"Look, Betty. I get that you're not a closet girl but if you wanna ride the Chuck-wagon that can be arranged." He then looked over to me. "Same goes for you Atlantis." I cringed as he said my name. "You're a little freaky but I've seen you in your vixens uniform." I scoffed.

"Like I'd ever wanna sleep with someone whose IQ was lower than room temperature." I retorted.

"Let's keep this simple so your preppy-murderer half brain can understand it. Take this," Veronica stepped closer to Chuck. "The hell," another step "Down." She held the phone up beside her as she spoke. Chuck leant down so he was eye level to her.

"Okay, that high-toned bitch attitude may have worked on the betas you dated in New York, but you're in Bulldog territory." He started, low cheers emerged from the guys in the changing room "But please, fight back." He began to move past her but paused "You'll only make it harder on yourself."

Ve, clearly annoyed quickly left, Betty followed suite.

"Chuck." I said loudly, he turned to look at me.

"Thought about my offer?" He hummed.

"You may be the coach's son, but I know a thing or two about really..," I paused, stepping closer to Chuck. "Really," another step. "Hurting people. So, if you want me to fight back, then I will." I placed my nails up on his chest digging them in slightly "And I personally, will break you." I flashed him a fake smile. "But I have thought about your offer 'golden boy' and I'm here to let you know, that it's a very solid no." I released my fingers from his chest, leaving deep marks on it. "Have a good day." I said cheerily, heading past the boys in the locker room who parted ways for me.


	6. Chapter 6: Body Double Part II

Later that day Jughead and I decided to take a visit to Dolton Doileys scout practice. The sun was up yet the air was still crisp as we drove out to the scout complex and parked on the side of the road outside the scouts building. When we arrived he was giving his scouts a lesson.

"And in that moment of hesitation, you are dead." He finished what I can only assume to have been a thrilling monologue about the big moment. Jug and I edged onto the field.

"At ease." Jug said, getting the attention of Doiley, who turned to face us. "Doiley."

"We're writing an article for the Blue and Gold" I said.

"Hoping you could help us." Jug finished, us both looking at Dolton as he stood tall and proud, hands clasped behind his back as he watched the two of us.

"Dismissed!" He yelled to his scouts. "But stay close." He added as the scouts started to disperse through the field.

"Cheryl, Archie and Atlantis all heard gunshots on July 4th but they don't know who fired." Dolton looked down at me and then back up to Jug.

"The Sheriff already asked me this, and like I told him, my scouts and I didn't hear anything weird." Doiley said, crossing his arms defensively.

"Well," Jughead stepped closer to Doiley as he spoke. "Did you 'see' anything weird?" he then raised his right eyebrow.

"Ah, A white-winged crossbill, a long-eared owl. Oh, and Cheryl, sitting by the river, soaking wet." I rolled my eyes before looking to the scouts, one of them was staring at us and when my eyes locked on his he quickly turned away. I subtly looked over to Jughead who tapped my hand with his finger, letting me know he saw him too. We left the scouts training, both of us walking back to my car.

"That kid was definitely hiding something." Juggie said, closing the car door as he leant onto the wound down window.

"Agreed." I replied, fumbling with my keys before sliding them into the ignition.

"I'm gonna stick around, see where he goes after this. Maybe I can get him to talk if he's alone." He said, looking out at the field where the scouts had resumed their training.

"Okay, be safe." I said, my hand resting on top of his. He smiled at me before standing up straight and grabbing his headphones out of his bag.

"I'll update you later with anything I find." I nodded and rotated my keys in the ignition, the low hum of my car started and I drove off.

* * *

At about 5 that evening I received a text from Jug. I pulled my eyes away from my computer screen and picked up my phone, unlocking it before reading what was written on the screen.

' _Dolton shot the gun on j4'_ I furrowed my eyebrows together, reading through the text again before typing up a reply.

' _What! The scout told you?'_ I sent my reply quickly.

' _We'll talk more later.'_ I switched my phone off.

* * *

It was the night of the fundraiser and Jug and I had hidden ourselves up in the back of the hall on the upper level so that neither of us would get kicked out at the entrance. Mayor McCoy walked up onto the stage and tapped her class into the microphone, beckoning the crowd to be quiet.

"welcome everyone, to the first ever 'Taste of Riverdale'" She said proudly, flashing her signature smile to the crowd. "As a lead up to our 75th anniversary this proves that when a tragedy knocks us down, we get back up." The people listening to her speech clapped as she spoke, proud to be from Riverdale. "Bon appetit" She said, raising her glass to the crowd in front of her. Jughead and I looked over to each other, fist bumping as a joke, to fake the look of us having wine glasses. From the safety of up above the two of us watched the events unfolding below, which soon turned out to be much crazier than we thought.

The Mayor was speaking to the Blossom family, assumedly to ask them how they were doing, to which they replied coldly. A few seconds after Alice Cooper joined the group. She said something smugly to Penelope and suddenly Cheryl's mother lashed out and in a blink slapped the woman in the face. Slapped her with such force that it threw her aside. Her husband gently grabbed onto her as she said something to Alice, visibly crying. I looked over to Jughead who was writing the event down on a notepad.

"H-hey, uh Riverdale. We are Josie and the Pussycats. Are you ready to rock?" Josie too had noticed the chaos and tried to steer the attention away from it.

"Go Josie." I mumbled under my breath as I watched her gesture to the band to get ready. As they started playing their new original a very familiar redhead began sneaking up the stairs, joining our solitude to watch the Pussycats performance. "Hello Archie." I said in a quiet voice as he edged over to Jug and I.

"Are you sure it was worth sneaking out for some locally sourced munster?" Jug asked Archie.

"I helped write this song, man." Archie replied. I raised an eyebrow, taking a second to listen more ineptly to the lyrics.

"Not half bad Archie Andrews." I said, he turned his gaze to me and grinned. Jughead tapped the ledge we'd been hiding behind and stood up slightly.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to shake down an evil Adventure Scout." He said, directing his words at Archie before placing his hand on my shoulder. "You coming or are you gonna stay up here?" I looked down at the crowd, spying my mother getting another glass of wine.

"I'm staying, don't worry, I got your back. Call me Hawkeye." I joked, turning back to him. He gave my shoulder and small squeeze before shuffling off the landing and down the stairs, into the crowd to find the scout. Archie looked around the crowd when his eyes landed on Miss Grundy and his dad, talking with their backs to us. "You and Grundy, huh?" I said and he quickly turned around to face me.

"Jughead told you?" He whisper-yelled to me. I shook my head.

"No, but I'm perceptive and I see the way you look at her." I said. "I don't trust it Archie, but it's not my choice what you do." I added, drawing my sentence to a close as Archie sat down which his back leaning on the edge of the balcony. "Just be safe." I said again after a few moments of silence. He nodded.

"What about you and Jughead?" He said, directing the spotlight to me. I laughed awkwardly.

"Juggie and I are just friends." I brushed him off but he persisted.

"But that's not all you want."

"Shut up Andrews." I said, dismissing his remark as I turned back to watch the nights events unfold.

* * *

I got home later than my mom that night, which she wasn't happy about. Not in the slightest. As I climbed up the window into my room I saw her waiting there for me. A rolled up newspaper in her hand. As I got inside she stood up.

"Sneaking out?" She sighed in anger. "That's the second time this month you've broken the rules."

"I-I'm sorry mum." I said, pushing my words out but fear was creeping up my spine.

"Oh, you're sorry!" She yelled at me, taking a step closer. I stepped backwards to keep the distance between us. "Well, that just make everything better!" She took another step forward and I back up until I hit my desk. My eyes widening at my mother as she stood in front of me.

"Mom please.." I begged, a few tears falling from my eyes as I cowered at the stern, serious look on my mothers face.

"Don't beg. We sent you away so you would stop this ridiculous behaviour. But it looks like that camp was too soft on you." She stood right in front of me now and her shadow loomed over me like the menacing image of a storm cloud.

"Please.." I whispered again as she raised the rolled up paper behind her head.

"Silence!" She yelled as she brought the rolled paper down in a flash, pain shattered up my arm and the force of the hit flung me aside to the ground. I was crying now, tears freely flowing from my eyes as I curled up in a ball on the ground. "That's all for today." My mom said calmly before throwing the paper at my. It hit me and bounced off onto the ground, I whimpered, sobs growing louder. My mother ignored me and pulled my window closed, exiting my room and locking my door behind her.

After a few minutes of sobbing uncontrollably on the ground I pushed myself up, and clambered into my bed. Bringing the covers over me, gaining a sense of protection that my house alone didn't give me. I cried all night, sleep now a stranger to me.

* * *

The next morning I clambered out of bed and composed myself, the visible marks under my eyes told people I had had no sleep. I pulled my shirt off and inspected the damage my mother had caused on my arm and ribs. Two big black bruises decorated my skin as a harsh reminder of my insolence. I sighed and changed into a long sleeved jumper, using the fluffy interior as a guard against the outer world.

As I was getting dressed I heard the lock on my door click, my mother clearly having risen from her bed to let me out for the school day. Quietly I continued getting ready for school, grabbing my workbooks and laptop from my desk before opening my bedroom door. I checked both ways before tiptoeing down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

As I arrived at school Veronica and Betty were looking at the first edition of the Blue and Gold which had for some reason come out today. I walked up to them and grabbed one of the papers from their hands. The words 'Book of Shame' decorated the front page along with a picture of some girls names clearly taken on a cellphone. A long article following the picture.

"Quite the exposé." I said as I skim-read the article. "Whenever did you find the time to write it?" I asked, Betty let out a sigh and then a yawn.

"Stayed up all night, couldn't sleep after." Betty said.

"Me neither." Veronica interjected. "Speaking of which, can I talk to you Betty?"

"My cue to leave." I said, placing the paper back down on the news desk and walking down the hallways in search of the news room.

* * *

It was later that day that Weatherbee had to make an example. Bettys article had reached even the quiet corners of the school and the Principal needed to do something about it, despite not wanting to. So after Hermione Lodge had negotiated a lesser sentence for the two vigilantees, Coach clayton was forced to set an example. Coach was forced to cut his beloved son, and token golden boy, from the football team, along with a few of his goons of course.

I turned the corner into the newsroom where Jughead was waiting for me, I gave him a soft smile and rest myself on the desk next to him.

"Betty's bringing the scout in for a statement." He said to me, I tugged at my sleeves as he spoke. "She'll be here soon." He added, I nodded as he spoke and as I did so, Betty and sollum scout entered the room. Dolton Doiley sat down feebly on the chair in front of us as Betty closed the door behind us.

"If you publish a story saying I fired that gun, my life will be ruined. I'll be banished from the Adventure Scouts, and charged with a misdemeanor. So, what if I have a better story?" Jughead raised his eyebrow, holding a notebook and pen in his hand, ready to write the story the scout would tell us. "If I tell you what I know, promise me the gunshot stays between us." Jughead let out a sigh and Betty moved around the desk to join us in front of it.

"You have our word, as journalists." He said, Jug reluctantly placed his notebook down on the table behind me. Doiley then moved forward, lowering his voice.

"I saw something at Sweetwater river, something nobody else saw, Miss Grundy's car." he said, leaning in forward slightly. "By the river's edge, she was there." I looked over to Jug as Doiley spoke, both of us putting together the pieces. Archie and Miss Grundy were there, together.


End file.
